Milagros
by Darkryu
Summary: Este, es mi primer fic, no soy muy buena redactando, pero les aseguro que no les tomará mucho tiempo. Léanlo porfa!!


Esto es mi primer fic, soy mala escritora, pero les aseguro que no les tomará mucho tiempo!!!

Milagros

Son las tres de la mañana, a menudo despierto a esta hora, no porque tenga algo que hacer, sólo despierto.

Antes durante el lapso en el que permanecía despierta,  el silencio de la oscuridad, me permitía escuchar a mi alma gritar, no porque no fuera feliz, sino porque estaba incompleta.

Mi nombre es Ruki, soy modelo y tengo 19 años; ésta es mi historia de los últimos años:

Hace años conocí a mi mejor amiga, Reenamon, fue muy divertido mientras  estuvo a mi lado, pero el destino hizo que nos separáramos y a cambio, me dio nuevos amigos. Todos después de un tiempo, también tomamos caminos separados pero no perdimos contacto.

Llevaba una vida tranquila, de pronto, un día después de una rutinaria sesión de fotos, me encontré con que alguien me esperaba en la entrada, era un joven apuesto, alto, con una mirada tranquila, sería y de ojos azules al igual que su cabello... era Jenrya. Me sorprendió mucho, sin embargo me dio gusto verlo.

A partir de entonces, sus visitas fueron más frecuentes, yo no cambie mis sentimientos hacia a él, pero sin embrago él, sí sentía algo por mí que no era precisamente amistad. Yo suelo ser muy fría, y a veces lastimo a las personas sin querer, así que para no lastimarlo, siempre ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Jenrya me invitaba a salir a menudo, y para no estar sola, aceptaba, también frecuentemente se nos unían Takato y Juri, y al verme con ellos recordando viejos tiempos, la imagen de él vino a mi mente tan nítidamente, que sentí ganas de volver a estar ahí con él . . .  con . . . _Ryo_ . . . 

Unos meses después sucedió...sucedió lo que yo consideraría un milagro.

Hubo un desfile de modas y por lo tanto tuve que asistir, comenzó a llover unos minutos después de que todo acabará, no llevaba paraguas, pero aún así me dirigí a casa. Había quedado de hablar con mi abuela, pero olvidé el celular en casa, opté por un teléfono público y noté que no llevaba tarjeta. Ya me estaba resignando, cuando una mano gentil, pero firme me ofreció lo que necesitaba; al voltear a dar las gracias, me congelé, no por el frío, si no por lo que vi frente a mí. Ahí estaba él, erguido con sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules, cabello castaño, era muy alto, su cuerpo era atlético y su típica sonrisa...

- Hola Ruki, vaya a pesar de que estás empapada, te ves muy bien.

- R- Ryo!, ¿Qué haces aquí? (sentía que mi cara ardía)

- Te vi en el desfile y tenía muchas ganas de verte y hablarte.

- Vaya, no has cambiado mucho, bueno eres más alto evidentemente.

- Tú, has cambiado mucho, al principio me costo reconocerte, sin embargo algo dentro de mí me decía que eras tú. Te ves muy hermosa.

- Gracias...(estornuda)

- Debes cambiarte o te enfermarás.

- Sí, mi casa no queda lejos, gustas venir?, así podremos platicar.

- Me encantaría. (se acercó a mí y me cubrió con su paraguas)

- Entonces Vamos.

Esa tarde y todas las que pasé con él, fueron maravillosas, jamás imaginé poder sentirme así con alguien.

Poco a poco, me fui alejando de Jenrya y él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando vio a Ryo cerca de mí, se puso celoso, sin embargo sólo se apartó y se lo agradezco.

Yo tenía miedo, miedo a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Ryo, me volví tajante y lo evadí.

Una noche de lluvia, tocaron a mi puerta y al abrir me encontré con Ryo empapado, no tuve tiempo de decir nada, cuando me abrazó y dijo:

- Lo siento... Te Amo, ya no puedo seguir guardando este secreto que me está matando. Cada vez que estas cerca de mí, mi sangre hierve, mi corazón late de prisa y mi alma llora porque no puedo acercarme a ti. No puedo obligarte a amarme, pero si me vas a romper el corazón, te pido que por  favor me lo rompas de la manera más sutil que puedas.

Sentí que estaba empapada, pero no por sus ropas húmedas, si no por sus lágrimas que recorrían mi cuello. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le dije _Te Amo_. Él me miró sorprendido y antes de dejarlo hablar, lo besé. Cubrí sus ojos con mis manos y lo guié hasta mi habitación. 

Fue la primera vez que compartí mi cama con alguien, con él... y desde la que entonces sigo compartiendo.

Son las  tres y media de la mañana, abrazado a mi lado está él, el hombre al que amo... Ryo. Siento como desliza sus manos gentilmente por mi piel, me abraza y en mi oído susurra... _Te Amo_...

Ahora todo es diferente, despierto y escucho mi alma cantar porque ahora estoy completa, y mis cantos están acompañados de los latidos de dos corazones que se han vuelto uno solo, y la respiración de dos amantes en la oscuridad.

Fin 

Para alguna reclamación, comentario o sugerencia, escriban saintryujin@hotmail.com!!!

Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
